Holding Back
by RegalPrincesse
Summary: All Aster wanted was love. Over three hundred years ago he had been rejected. Now after those three hundred years can he find love in an old flame? Or will he be rejected once more? Eggnog. North/Bunny. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Plz Review! And this is a new Holding Back! A lot has changed! Special thanks to End of Grace! As I said before she is Amazing! So plz review, Favorite, or follow! I hope you enjoy this story because this time I had a lot of fun writing it! I have tried my best!**

"Do you want to be my mate?" Bunny asks nervously handing North some roses he had grew from his garden. His whiskers were twitching and through his glasses you can see that the rabbit was wincing.

The Russian cossack looked at the flowers then shook his head, "Neit. I do not."

Bunny was breaking in the inside, though he had not shown it, he had simply nodded and turned away from the man. He had thought that he and Nicholas would be great mates, he had even went out his way to impress the man. His heart had fallen down to his stomach. He had walked away, now at home, but his heart break still stung him.

Present Time

"Do you want to be my mate?" Bunny asks Jack with confidence and unsure-ness. He had given the boy chocolates and even one of his eggies.

Jack blushed and scratched his harm, "I'm sorry Bunny, I think we'd be better as friends and we just got to know each other...I'm sorry but I don't like you that way."

The rabbit glared a bit but as soon as it came it had left. He nodded, and without a second glance at Jack he thumped his foot and jumped through his rabbit hole. When he made it home he had began to plant more of his eggies so they'll bloom just in time for Easter. He had felt a tiny bit hurt by the rejection but at least the young boy had apologized and told why he didn't wish to be mates unlike his last rejector.

"I'll find a mate one day." He told himself in hopes but deep down he knew the chances of someone wanting a rabbit for a mate would be less likely. He didn't wish to admit it but he knew he'd die alone.

All these years he had occupied himself. He busied himself with tedious deeds to get rid of the feeling of loneliness yet there were always times when he wouldn't have any work and start to think about his life. After 300 years, he had finally gained the courage to ask someone to be a potential mate, and again after 300 years he had been rejected. It hadn't been harsh like the first but it did bring back harsh memories.

Bunny was planting his lilac seeds when he thought about his choice. Jack was a very, very young spirit, and their age difference were too large. He was also fun, sometimes annoying, cocky, but there were some good things to the kid.

His heart gave a painful thump, he suddenly regretted ever asking the boy. He knew that he would get rejected. Yet he had ignored his own thoughts and went ahead to ask. His lips began to quiver, thinking of being rejected for the second time made him believe that he was not fit for mate hood.

What could be wrong with him? He'd provide for a mate, he'd do anything to please them. Bunny had hunched over the river and looked at his reflection. Maybe he had looked weird? Or he was unattractive to humans and other creatures? His confidence began to shoot down, he had always believed that he were good looking. Maybe he was wrong?

He looked at his teeth, they were big very bulky. Then he looked over to his fur, maybe he could do a better job of combing it, and maybe he could do something about the tired look underneath his eyes. Had that always been there? He rubbed them warily, had he let himself go? Bunny shook his head, he was in perfect health! He skimmed over his body and found himself very attractive. He gave a small sad smile as he went back to his seeds.

Maybe he could find happiness in loneliness.

:::Currently at the North Pole::::

"Ah! Jack what brings you?" Asks North as he hands the young spirit a mug of cold coco, the youngest favourites. "Summer in Burgess is very hot!"

Jack gladly took the drink but held a look of guilt on his perfect little face.

North could easily tell that something was wrong with the boy as he sat down on one of his grand couches and tapped the spot beside him for Jack to sit down.

"What is matter?" North asks when the boy sat. "Are you sick?"

"No." Jack shook his head and with a deep breath he explained, "Bunny had came to me and asks for us to be mates but I said no, and told him that I couldn't see us in that way"

North blinked before rubbing his beard, "Ah, so he has tried again? I am beginning to feel a bit guilty myself."

"What do you mean?" Jack asks taking a sip of his cold coco and staring at his mentor with pure curiosity.

North gave a small smile, "He has asked me the same many years ago, he had given me flowers and all but like you I had rejected him"

Jacks eyes almost popped out of his head. Bunny had asked North? That's...that's...wow. Jack must have looked funny, because North gave a chuckle. Quickly, Jack fixed himself, "What? How did you do it? When did this happen? How'd he take it?"

North sighed as he recalled his past, "I was very young Jack, a mortal at the time and it was a few years after the guardian's had been assembled that he had come to me. He was very nervous. I could tell by the way his paw shook when he handed me flowers. At that time, I believe that Bunny was taller than me and a bit more powerful...Anyway, I told him no and that I did not want to be mates and he nodded and left."

"Thats it?" Jack asks then thinks about what had happened a few hours ago. Bunny had simply nodded and left. "Had he tried again?"

"No." North shakes his head, "I had made myself clear that I had no intention of a relationship with him."

Jack looked down, now he didn't feel so bad that he wasn't the first to do so... But he had also felt worse because he was the rabbits second rejection. That had to hurt the pookas pride.

"Yet I do feel bad." North admitted. "I shouldn't have done him so harshly."

"How long did it take you guys to start back on talking terms? After a rejection like that I think he'd be too upset to talk to you."

North shook his head, "We were still on talking terms but talk had only been about business as it is now, after that we had not spoken of it nor do any of there other guardian's know about it. So out of respect, I say you do not speak of his rejection to anyone."

Jack nodded. "Has he asked anyone else?"

"I do not think so." North thinks back, "If he has, I have no memory of it."

"North...would you...if he asks you again would you...what would you do?" Jack asks uncomfortably. "What would your answer be the next time?"

"Are you wishing for him to ask you again?"

"No!" Jack waved his hands up. "No! I just want to know what you'd do."

North tapped his chin in deep thought about his answer. "I honestly do not know Jack, Bunny has been very nice this year, he has also let go of some grudges...I would hate to break his heart once more."

Jack nodded, he understood North's feelings. And he really couldn't blame the man, it was not his fault that he wasn't into the pooka. He slowly rose from his seat.

"Thanks North, I feel better. I knew coming to you would help me." Jack smiled.

"No problem, just come talk to me when you have any other problem." North smiles patting him on the back. "Now go run off with your friends."

Jack smiled and flew off feeling happier than before.

North on the other hand was not feeling so good. He ran a hand through his thick gray hair, he had not expected Jack to come over with that type of news. Of course, he knew that Bunny would look for a mate after being rejected but asking Jack? Did Bunny believe he would not find out? North felt a tug of his heart as he thought about the poor rabbit. He could only imagine how terrible he had to be feeling after another rejection.

" бедняга," He mumbled, standing up from his seat and walked into his office. "Maybe I should call him over and cheer him up? Or throw party to get it off his mind?"

North was too deep in thought to hear his colleague. Phil grumbled before poking his employer.

"Hmm?" North turned around. "Oh Phil! What is matter?"

The yeti mumbled in yetish saying that the elves had caused chaos in the upper layer of the Pole. North groaned as he thought of all the possibilities his little elves could have done this time to make such a big mess.

Phil again grumbled in yetish asking North what he had been thinking about before he had came in.

"Oh just a way to get everyone hyped for summer." North says casually, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't fully the truth. "Very hard to come up with plan."

Phil nodded before taking off to the upper sector leaving the man to think.

::::At the Warren::::

Bunny had finished his seeds. He was bored. He had taken a bath, groomed himself, seen new clothes which he was not going to wear and had baked enough cupcakes to feed every child in Burgess which he had done.

Summer was a boring season. Anyone could admit that, even the children could tell you that. Summer was meant for relaxing but relaxing too much can be so boring, sure sometimes there had been excitement but it was not as good as people say it was. Kids often got bored from being away from friends, and the same for adults. Yeah, most can go out and have fun but really there wasn't much to do. The sun was always out, it was hot, bugs were out and about stinging and biting people, then allergies were so terrible some couldn't not leave the house. It was just overrated.

"Maybe I should do some cleaning?" He mumbled to himself. He was trying to ignore his emotions and forget about everything that had happened early. "Or go help some summer spirits plant their gardens?"

Being a spring spirit, Bunny enjoyed summer. It was his sister season, however he wouldn't admit that summer was better than spring. Spring was the best season in his opinion. It was not as hot, flowers were sprouted everywhere, bugs were less in sight and it was more fun especially spring break. Kids could still see their friends and have fun to their hearts content. But Bunny would help any summer spirit that needed it since they were so close.

"I'll find something to do." Bunny says as he crawled into his small nest. He sniffed the air, something was up in the air. In only a small second Bunny had been able to catch onto the smell. His face frowned, teeth bared, and his heart again fell.

Summer was fun for some for one reason...It was a time for mating season.

Though it was far away Bunny had great sense of smell and could smell spirits mating with another. He curled up farther in his nest, hugging himself tightly. His own senses wavering as his eyes stung from tears gathering. He could feel each tear fall down his cheek, he finally began to cry after all those years of loneliness and with each tear he had gotten louder. Smelling the others mating did not make him feel any less better.

Sorrowfully, he dragged himself out of bed, wiped his face, and began to clean his Warren. Every five seconds or so, he would sniff and wipe away tears.

He could still smell them...more and more of them...He couldn't take it anymore. His heart jumped, skipped, and cried for him to find love. He just couldn't do it. He was afraid of another heartbreak, he was afraid that he'd be ridiculed again. He gave out a loud cry and choked a sob. Without a thought he thumped his foot, wanting to go wherever he could to get away from the scents. He felt cold wind ghost over his face, and snow drop onto his skin.

Bunny opened his eyes. He shivered looking right in front him, he saw the North Pole. He was only a few feet from the front door. He sniffed walking up to the door. He couldn't smell the scents anymore. However it was just so cold, he began to feel frost on his fur build up almost freezing him to death. He gave a knock on the huge doors to the winter wonderland.

The door swung open. Standing on the other side was Phil, North's assistant, looking at Bunny with pure shock.

"Can...can I come in?" Bunny stumbled a bit as he made his steps in side the Pole.

Phil motioned for the rabbit to sit on one of the many seats of the living room like place of the Pole while he would go fetch North and maybe a hot chocolate for the freezing pooka.

Bunny looked around. He had been in the Pole many of times and he still was amazed at the crafted work North had put into it. He sniffed again, and rubbed his eyes. He was tired too. He hadn't slept at all today and his stomach was empty. He was too busy trying to occupy himself he forgot to eat.

"Aster?" North asks astonished by his friends appearance. The rabbit looked a mess! His eyes were pink, he had bags underneath them, and it looked as if he had been run over by a truck.

Bunny turned his to North, then looked down at the floor embarrassed. He had no plans on how to explain himself. "I...I wish to stay here but only for a little while...Maybe until summer is over?"

"What?" North was still taking in his friend's appearance and this news was a lot. "What is wrong? Is something wrong at Warren?"

The rabbit paused, looking all over except for North's eyes. "I..It's personal mate."

"Well, I will tell yetis to show you to your rooms and-" North was caught off by a rumbling sound. He turned to look at Bunny who was looking more shy and embarrassed.

"S-sorry mate, I...I haven't eaten all day." Bunny wrapped his arms around his stomach. His eyes still not on North.

North had never seen Bunny so unorganized. He gulped before nodding. "Da, I would cook if you like." He offered.

Aster nodded, "I-I'd like that very much."

"Phil!" North called out. In a flash the yeti was beside North listening to some orders. "Please show Bunny to one of the guest rooms. I will be in kitchen if you need me."

After Bunny had been shown his room he laid down on the oversized bed, snuggling deep inside the covers. He looked around mesmerized by the decor. Was everything in the Pole so grand and rich? He could only imagine how luxurious North's room had to be.

An hour had passed when he had heard a knock on his door. It slowly opened and North came in with a tray of food. Bunny quickly sat up at the smell of delicious eats. North had placed the tray right in front of him. Bunny eyes it, mouth watered. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days. There was soup, bread, two large baked potatoes, a side of fruit, three small brownies, and finally a large glass of milk to gulp. He stared at it.

"Is this all for me?" He asks hovering over it like a starving dog.

North chuckled. "Da, it is."

"Thank you." Aster says not sure in what to eat first. He was still deciding on whether the potatoes or the soup.

North smiled as he watched his friend then a look of concern spread across his face. Had all this happened because he had been rejected again? Had Aster starved himself? And telling from his eyes, he must have been crying as well. Though North knew that it was right by not bringing up the subject. It would only upset the pooka more. But what had brought him here to the Pole? Was he afraid?

"This is-mmmh~- really good mate." Aster said as he stuffed his face with bread and potatoes. He had already gulped the soup down.

North clicked back into reality blushing a bit, "Thank you, Aster."

As soon as he finished, Bunny wiped his face, and looked at North uneasily, "Mate, if I'm gonna be staying here I wanna help out and stuff...anything that needs to be done around the Pole I'll do it."

"You don't have to do a thing." North waves it off. "There isn't much anyway, you can just stay and relax."

"Please Nick, I wanna do something." Bunny pleaded. He didn't wish to stay in the Pole without doing a thing to help. He'll feel lazy and seem unappreciative. "I'd do whatever."

North sighed a little, "We will see in morning Aster."

Bunny nodded, he watched as North turned to leave the room. The man was almost halfway out the door until he heard Bunny mutter, "Goodnight."

Nick paused for a second. "Good...Goodnight to you too, Bunny."

Aster felt his heart warm, an old love beginning to rekindle in the depths of his heart. He shook his, and pushed the feeling away. He didn't want his love for Nicholas to reappear, it had never left actually, it was just waiting for a time to show back up. He placed the tray on the nightstand beside him and slowly dragged the bed covers above him. Once he was snuggled deep, he allowed himself to smile.

"Night Nick." He said to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N remember to Review! And this chapter is pretty sex-y! So children beware! Took me a lot of time on this one! Hopefully it's note worthy! I had a fun time writing this one! And the next chapter is on the way!**

"How long has he been like this?" Tooth asks handing a cup of tea over to North. Earlier she had visited the the Warren to find it empty. She was going to ask Aster if he would've let her borrow some paints, but the pooka had been nowhere in sight so she had went to North for answers. And when North told her that Bunny would be staying at the pole due to personal matters she had begun to worry and invited him to her palace to talk. It seems like things with Bunny were not going well.

"I do not know." North says raking a hand through his thick grey hair. "He appeared at home, eyes red, and body cold. He had not eaten at all and asked to stay. I told him yes and had fed him."

"Is he sick?" Tooth pours a little more tea in to her cup. She always had worried about Aster and his life. The pooka was always alone at his Warren, he had no friends except for the guardians, and no one to mate with. She pitied him a little.

North shook his head, "I really have no idea...I will check the Warren to see if everything is alright there."

"Good idea." Tooth nods taking tiny sips of her tea. "So how long will he be staying? Has he told you?"

"He tells me after summer is over." North looks around. "I don't know why till then but we will see."

Tooth nods thinking for a bit. What could be so wrong with summer that Bunny would go into hiding at the North Pole? She thought and thought but nothing had came to mind. She looked at North with a questioning gaze but obviously he was wondering the same as herself. She shrugged giving up.

"Well, with him at the pole, how do you think about it?"

North laughs, "Only little will change, the Pole is happy to welcome guests and Aster is a long time friend so it will be very little change. He has been to the Pole many times before so it should be like second home."

Tooth smiled for a second then it had vanished, "Say North..."

"Yes Tooth?"

"Don't you..." Tooth started, she was looking down at her tea, her whole usually chippy attitude drowned and was replaced with depression. "Don't you think Bunny is lonely? He doesn't really talk to us like we do to each other when we have a problem and he doesn't have anyone at his home to actually talk to..."

North's face fell, "Yes...he is not the most social person..."

"I know I shouldn't be talking about him like this but this has been on my mind for the longest." Tooth whispers though they were the only ones in the palace. "I've been really worried about him...maybe you can talk to him and give him so advice..."

"Why me?" North asks. He really didn't want to give Bunny any advice that she had in mind. If she knew what happened between Bunny and himself, Tooth wouldn't even be discussing this.

The fairy giggled, "Well you are a ladykiller North, why don't you show him the ways of your charm."

"Oh I can not do that! I'll be giving away secrets." North laughs with her but in the inside he had never felt more guilty.

Tooth settled down, "Well, I hope he finds someone, Aster is the type who can't stay lonely for a long time."

"Why do you assume that?"

Tooth shrugged, "I just have that feeling about him, he's been lonely for centuries and being alone for that long can take a toll on a person..." She rubbed her arms, "I just...I feel so bad."

"I know Tooth," North says deeply.

"Why are you still single?" Tooth asks abruptly. The question had been lingering in her mind for the longest as well and it was one she couldn't really understand. North is a great man, has a good heart, and is very well with other people. So why is he still single?

North blinked. He had not been expecting the question but he was not all too surprised by it. Many spirits have asked him the same, but he hadn't ever thought of Tooth to ask.

"Well..." North sighed scratching the back of his neck. "I do not have time to...mingle and such with other spirits...and I'm not really looking for anyone at time."

Tooth nodded. "Well, you have dated other spirits...like fairy godmother."

North kept silent as Tooth thought, it had been a while since he had 'dated' but he and fairy godmother were only close friends, nothing more and nothing less. Yet news of them being so close had led to rumours even rumours that the guardians believe. And it was right after his rejection of the Easter Bunny to make matters even worse.

"That was long time ago." North waves, dismissing it. "I am not looking for relationship."

Tooth smiles then sighs, "You know...at one time...I actually thought that Bunnymund liked you? Like in a mate type of way? Not the friend mate but the intimate mate." She rambled softly.

Norths breath had hitched. How did she know? He gulped before giving a nervous chuckle, "What brought that idea?"

"Oh well...it's just that he started acting funny" Tooth rubs her hands together uncomfortably. "He would bring you things he found when scrounging on a mission as if he were trying to impress you or how he would always jump at the opportunity to show off or be with you when we had to split up...it's like he wanted you to notice him."

"That is silly." North smiles, his eyes portraying discomfort. "He always hated me as leader."

"I think he only did that to get a reaction from you." Tooth shakes her head. "It may sound ridiculous but that's how it seemed...He would always complain but eventually he would smile and laugh with you...What am I talking about? Bunny couldn't..." She shakes her head. "I am being silly."

North sighed, he placed his tea on the table, before looking at Tooth with stern and unclear eyes. It was time for him to finally come clean. "Tooth, there is something I must tell you."

:::Currently At The Pole:::

"Is North around?" Bunny asks as he hopped in front of the yetis. The white fur covered creature shook his head. "Oh, where is he?"

Bunny could not smell the man anywhere, and it was beginning to make him worry. Where would North go? And why had he not told him? He had been wondering around the Pole for minutes now looking for answers.

The yeti shook its head.

"You don't know?" Bunny asks stupidly.

The yeti pointed to the number eight on the clock then grunted.

"He said he'll be back at eight." Bunny repeats. He nods taking in the new information. He looked around the Pole, "I-is there any work for me to do around here?"

The yetis eyebrow raised.

"I-I just don't wanna be here and not doing anything..." Bunnys voice trailed off. In a flash the yeti whipped out a to-do list and shoved it to Bunnys chest. The pooka quickly snatched up the list before it fell to the floor and watched the yeti leave with a happy whistle.

Bunny slowly looked at the list and his jaw dropped. There was so much to-do! He would have to yell at North later about the lie of small work...He looked back at the wall clock...It was only 10:00 a.m. he had plenty of time to finish before the man got home.

With a sigh Bunny took another look at the list and made his way to the first job; washing dishes.

An hour had passed before Bunny had finished with the dishes. Now, it may sound like an easy job but living in the Pole with many elves and yetis made it harder. Afterward he had scrubbed the floors, dust the many shelves of the Pole, polish the tables, and fix the light bulbs in the right autrum of the Pole. He had so much more to do in so little time.

"How do the yetis do this?" Bunny sighed as he carried his mop bucket around. "What's next on the bloody list?"

He was going down the line, mumbling check often, as his scanned through the yetis perfect cursive writing. It had looked as if he done a lot but really he was only at the tip of the iceberg.

 _BOOM!_

Bunny jumped, spilling all contents of his mop bucket on the floor and wetting his list. "Dammit!" He cursed trying to pick up any remains of the list he could.

Elves ran out the kitchen as fast as they could. Dingle dashed toward the Easter Bunny to seek safety but saw that the bunny was not in his best mood.

"And what was that?" Bunny snarled as he looked down at the elf. Dingle pointed to the kitchen with his best look of innocence.

Bunny stomped over to the the kitchen and screamed.

It was mess! The floors were covered in mix, the ceiling had gunk everywhere, and the table looked broken, and what was that smell? Bunny turned toward the stove, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. There was something on the oven burning! Quickly Bunny rushed over and turned whatever it was off.

He sniffed then looked behind him to the kitchen door. There stood seven elves, including Dingle, poking into the kitchen. With a growl, each fled in different directions. Bunny turned back to the stove. "These damn elves..."

It was 5:00 p.m. and bunny had finished most of the work on the list. All he had to do now was rearrange the closets, and straighten the bedrooms.

He stretched for a bit. Crikey, he thought that work at his home was hard...He yawned, he hadn't got much sleep.

"Hmmph!" A yeti grunted handing him another list. Bunny blinked as the yeti walked off. He looked down, it read;

 _Dinner at 7:00 pm_

"I have to make dinner?!" Bunny cried looking at the small list. He doesn't have the time to make dinner! If only he'd known sooner then maybe he would've went a little faster with his work!

He rushed to the kitchen. "What to cook? What to cook?!' He mumbled under his breath. He'd have to cook then get back to work. He searched the kitchen til his eyes fell on the piece of paper lying on the polished table. It said 'Spaghetti Night'. His fur flickered up as he shook from lightenment. Pasta wouldn't take too long and then he could add side meals.

There were millions of Elves and yetis to stay at the pole so bunny had to make enough for EVERYONE. And it had taken him longer than expected. He had made spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad just enough to feed everyone and even more. He sighed as he wiped his paws on his apron. Finally! He was finished! He gave himself a mental pat on the back, never had he felt so accomplished.

"Aster?" North asked as he entered the kitchen. He had sound amazed.

Bunny opened his eyes and smiled nervously, "Good morning North- I mean good evening!"

North looked around, "Did you clean?"

"Y-yeah! Took a while too! There was a bunch to do on the list and I started early-" Bunny rambled.

North cocked a brow, "What list?"

"The list the yet is gave me." Bunny felt his stomach twist.

"That was the yetis chores! Did they help you?" North asks. He felt angry that the yetis would push Bunny into their work.

Bunny smile fell, replaced with anger. "No! I've been doing all this work!"

"Why don't you wash up so we can have dinner?" North recommended looking Aster up and down. It looked as if the rabbit hadn't bathe in months.

Bunny looked down at himself embarrassed at his appearance. He could use a nice wash. And maybe a good combing.

"Alright." Bunny rushed out if the kitchen. He could feel his face warm and a blush glow through his fur. His heart beat sped, and his paws felt sweaty as he passed the North. He always got this way when he was around the man.

North still looked around amazed. He was stunned when he had first walked into the Pole. It was cleaner than usual, squeaking even! He knew the yetis hadn't done this and no way would the elves do this so it had left one person in the Pole. He had been more surprised to walk into the kitchen to see the rabbits fixing dinner for everyone. He smiled maybe having Bunny staying at the Pole won't be too bad.

He roamed around the kitchen, inspecting every inch; everything was cleaned, washed, and polished. Not a dust particle in sight.

"So clean..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Nick?"

North turned around to see Bunny; his fur dripping wet, as he wore one of his red coats. He gulped and blushed at the sight...Aster looked so... _wonderful._

"There were no towels to dry off with so I just took one of the coats hanging up, I hope that's fine?" Aster says looking forward to the man in front of him.

"Dahh," North nods before snapping out of his day dreams. "I mean, da, it is fine."

They had sat in awkward silence at the dinner table as they ate. Bunny would glance at Nick every so often then turn his attention back to his plate, and Nick did the same. It felt weird...

"I-it's been awhile since I've eaten with someone..." Bunny admits not daring to look North in the face. "I'm a little nervous." His fork shook in his paw.

"Da." Nick says feeling just as lost as the pooka. "Maybe we should talk?"

"O-ok." Bunny looks around to find something to talk about. "I-I..." He paused feeling rather uncomfortable. His throat felt rather tight, and his paws were shaky. "I'm not good at this!" He placed his fork on his plate.

"Aster?" North says worried about his friend.

"I'm not good at talking mate! I-I can't do this!" He pulled back his chair and stood up, "I ain't social! I haven't talked to a person in over a decade and I haven't had dinner with anyone since your last guardian get together!" He admitted shamley.

"Aster," North stood. "Just sit down and tell me about your day?"

"But I ain't-"

North hushed him, "Just tell me about what happened today. That's all you have to do. I know you are not social but please be open with me."

Bunny nodded as he sat back in his chair. North really wanted to listen to him and he didn't want to let him down by chickening out of a simple request by talking. He took a deep breath, "Well, for starters..."

Dinner had was okay in North's opinion. The food was great, the kitchen was clean, and he liked the company. He had been worried for a second that Bunny would have a break down at the dining table but luckily he was able to prevent such a matter. And Aster was such a good talker that he kept his attention for the longest. They had spoke more, instead of eating but that was fine too. North just felt so happy with Aster.

"Goodnight Nicholas." Bunny gave a weary smile at the man.

North had walked the pooka back to his room, they stood right outside his door. The man blushed. "Goodnight Aster."

Bunny smiled as he walked into his guest room and shut the door quietly leaving Nick on the other side. He had worked so much today that he deserved a rest. He smiled as he dubbed underneath the covers and curl into a ball with a certain round human on his mind.

"Goodnight," North mumbled one last time before heading off to his own room. Today had been hectic. He had come clean to Tooth and she had seemed more accepting than he had thought. And he didn't have to tell Sandy of his past with the pooka, he was sure that Sandy knew from all the dreams he has had that were memories of the day he rejected Aster. And now Jack Frost even knows.

Norths smile disappeared.

Why did Bunny ask Jack to become his mate? What did Bunny feel towards the younger spirit? Does Bunny even have feeling for him anymore?

North shook his head. He did not want to think of Bunnys personal business but he couldn't help the slight jealousy of someone else catching the pookas attention rather than himself. Just thinking about it made him so angry.

"Calm yourself." Nick warned. When he got angry there was no stopping his rage. He had learned a few techniques over the years to keep it down and have more patience but this made him angrier than he's ever been. He would have to stop himself before things get out of hand...North was a person who acted on emotions and anger would be the worse to deal with.

He had made it to his room safely. He had shut the door and made it to the bathroom. First he would take a good bath then head to bed and in the morning he would start on his work for this Christmas.

 _Knock. Knock._

Nick turned the knob down on his shower. He grabbed the nearest towel and flung it around his waist still exposing the tattoos on his muscles chest and arms. It was probably one of the yetis asking about new toy designs. They tend to do it at the wildest of times.

He opened the door, he was still dripping wet and his hair hung down untamed. And suddenly his cheeks turned a light shade of pink hue as he saw who was on the other side. "A-Aster? What are you doing up so late?!"

The pooka blushed, looking away from the mans body. "I just wanted an extra pillow."

Aster could feel his hormones flare at the site of the man. Summer "heat" was finally kicking back in for him after centuries. He could feel his slit moisten between his legs and his hole twitch... His eyes slowly raked over Norths body...Oh moon he could feel his cock slowly emerging from his slit. He needed to leave!

In a flash the pooka had turned, ready to make a dash to to his room. However a strong hand on his wrist had stopped him. Bunny turned back to see Nick's confused face.

"You may have a pillow." North says bringing him into his room. "I have too many anyway."

North stepped over to his dresser to let Bunny choose which pillows he wanted as he would pick out his sleeping wear. He paused once he had heard a dripping noise. He had turned off the shower, he was sure, and he hadn't left the faucet running...Slowly he had turned back to face Bunny.

"A-Aster!" North gasp as he watched his friend wince his eyes shut and struggled to catch his breath, the pooka was even shaking a little. "What is..."

His words trailed off as he looked further down the pooka...Aster was dripping cum on his floor. The pooka was hard as a brick as cum dripped between his legs onto his floor. The pooka began to hug himself for comfort as he dripped more and more.

"I'm sorry!" Aster cried, hugging himself tightly. "I didn't mean to do this...my body and this...y-your scent...I didn't want to! I-I-" Aster began to choke on air. "I'm so sorry!" More cum began to spill over and his cries had become louder more filled with much pain and ecstasy. "Nicholas!~" Bunny exclaimed as he finished off his seeds.

His legs were numb, he had never cum so much til the point it would actually hurt. He stumbled over to Nick's bed and passed out.

North had only been watching but his own senses made him want to jump on the bed and crawl on top of the pooka. He had not even noticed that during it all he had been hard as well. He ran to the bathroom to finish his business then with cleaning supplies to clean Bunny's mess on the floor and Bunny.

He pushed up his red coat Aster wore and had cleaned between the rabbit's legs but he was not all clear minded when he did so... A finger would ever so slightly run against the rabbits hole or brush against his slit to make the pooka jump in his sleep.

"So beautiful." Nick whispered as he cleaned between Aster. His finger gently going inside the pooka. He could hear the creatures soft moans. "You are so beautiful." He whispers again as his finger begins to slowly thrust in and out.

Nick had no idea why he was doing such a thing. He hadn't felt a sexual attraction to the pooka...did he? Why else would he be here slowly finger fucking the poor rabbit? Taking his precious time just to hear the pooka moan out in pleasure from his hands work?

He could see the pookas cock emerge again through his red robe. Now that he had a close up view he could see that Aster had a nice size, North would say about 5 inches, it was nice and long, not even thick unlike North's monsterous cock. It turned North on for some reason. He used his other hand to slowly tease the head of it.

' _What if he doesn't want this?'_ Norths thoughts put him to a halt in all his movements. Bunny had cried earlier when he was dripping cum that it was not his intent on doing so and that it was hormones. Nick slowly pulled away from the rabbit. He shouldn't have even thought about touching him in the first place. He pulled himself away from the pooka.

He looked down on the bed; Aster was sprawled out everywhere; his legs were open as if calling North for an invitation, his cock was half out just begging to be touched by North's skilled hands, and Bunny's beautiful face made it even more tempting to try.

North shook his head. He couldn't. He shouldn't. And he wouldn't. He still had morals to follow.

:::Morning:::

The next morning North had woken up in a bed that was not his own but own of the guest rooms at the pole. He had allowed Bunny to sleep in his room while ha slept here. He wasn't too disappointed with the move, in all honesty, he felt like the pooka deserved it from all the hard work he had done yesterday and the...incident that had occurred as well.

He heard a knock on his door, but instead of getting up to answer he stayed in bed; too lazy and tired to actually go answer. "Come in!" He called out hoping whoever it was didn't hear him and would leave him be for a couple of minutes.

The door slowly opened, much to Nick's disappointment, withstand creek and shut. Nick sat up on the bed, scratching his face and yawning, "Yes?" His eyes were closed as he stretched.

"I brought you breakfast..." Bunny says shyly.

North's eyes snap opened as soon as he heard Asters voice. The pooka had been carrying a tray load of food. He placed it on the nightstand before looking off to the side.

"I apologize Mate for last night." Bunny looks downward, "I didn't think I'd act the way I did" he blushes. "My hormones went a little haywire And I'm glad you haven't put me out"

"It is fine." North says waving it off.

Bunny shakes his head. "I'll make it up to ya! I'll cook, clean, do whether you need me to do! Let's forget about last night!"

 _'Whatever I need?'_ The dirty question popped into the mans thoughts. _'Why not bend over table right there? Cum like you had last night? Maybe fuck on the floor?'_

Nick had to shake his head away from those thoughts. He hadn't ever thought of bunny in such a way that it was leaving him feeling weird. All his thoughts were on the barely visible curves bunny has or the tightness of his ass and how badly North wanted to run it down to softness. Bunny probably never even had a good fuck before...North gushed over the idea of being the pookas first (though bunny has only slept with with females).

"Sounds good?" Bunny asks nervously. In the inside he was freaking out. He had made a fool of himself last night and now he definitely had to repay the man. Who knew how long it took to scrub away all that cum last night? And what else could he do? He had already made a fool of himself once before and now with this? It was just icing on a no good piece of cake.

North smiles, "Sounds Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the shortness and the lateness but thanks to animelover123590! Thank you for reading! And for the support! And thanks to End of Grace! As always she is a big support! Annnnnd I came wait to see what happens in her story To hurt the one you love! And School of wonders! (Hello hun, if you're reading). And quick question did u guys see Minions? Cause I did! And it was adorable! Lemme stop with blabber and on with the story!**

There was nothing to do. Literally nothing to do. Bunny sat in the living room of the contemplating what he could do next but the problem is...there was nothing to do. He cleaned, every room, washed every dished, dusted every shelf, polished any table, and washed every window. There was nothing else to do. He had already got dinner cooking in the oven and desert chilling in the fridge. Now he had nothing to do but think.

"Maybe I could...no I've done that already." He mumbled to himself. "Or maybe...no I've done that too."

Just was he was thinking if another job he could do he heard the front door to the pole burst open with snow following in whoever it was that opened it.

"Hey North! I found something..." Jack froze when he saw Bunny sitting on the living room couch staring back at him. The guardian of fun suddenly felt awkward. "Ummm, h-hey."

"Hey." Bunny repeated looking away from the boy. The pooka looked anywhere but the boys face. "North's in his office."

"Okay...what are you.." Jack cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Jack, what brings you to the the pole?" North says entering the room with two things of hot chocolate, one for him and the other for Aster. The jolly man handed the rabbit a cup and looked at the boy he thought of as a son, "I see you have something in your hand?"

Jack blinked looking at his hand. "Oh yeah! I found this in a snowstorm, it's a bear claw! I'm sure of it! It looks awesome and I just had to show you!"

Bunny watched in the background suddenly feeling as if he didn't belong here. His heart began to ache. The Jack's rejection fresh on his mind. He slowly got up, "Look, Nick, I'll be on the other side of the Pole checking on the elves, k?"

North and Jack stopped talking to look at the Pooka. The bigger human nodded, "Da, it is best to do so."

They watched as the Pooka left the room and Jack was the first to speak when he had left.

"What was he doing here?"

"Jack, it is a long story." North says shaking his head.

"You can tell me! Please!"

"Fine," North says. He was always a sucker for Jack's begging. "But it is best if you sit down."

Jack plopped down on the couch next to Nick looking at the man curiously. He had never seen North so worried before. The man seemed to be going over his next words in his head.

"You see..." North scratches the back of his head, "Bunny has suffered from what Tooth and I think is an emotional breakdown."

"Is it because of me?" Jack asks feeling his heart drop some.

"No I don't think it's your fault." North says looking downward. "If it is from your rejection, it is not your fault for not feeling anything for him. Bunny has just been a little depressed about it, I suppose."

North wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if the rejection was the reason Bunny was here. Or that it could be from the mating cycle going on near his home? There were many reasons to why Bunny had a breakdown.

"Is he okay? But what is he doing here exactly?"

North sighed. "He says it's personal reasons why he stays here and refuses to go home. He has even promised to clean the entire Pole and he has."

"This place does look cleaner and how long has he been here?" Jack says looking over the pole. "When is he leaving? It feels a little weird having him here when I'm here since...you know..."

"He has been here for at least a week." North thinks. Suddenly his mind peered toward the memories of him and Bunny in his room and a blushed scattered across his cheeks. It did not go unnoticed by the other winter spirit.

Jack raised a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes...it has just been a hectic week." North blushed brighter.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jack asks again.

"I think..." North pauses. "I think I am gaining feelings towards Bunnymund."

"WHAT?!" If Jack were drinking anything at the moment he would have spilled the contents everywhere. He could not believe what North had just said. Did he hear right? Did Nicholas Saint North really just admit to having feelings for Bunnymund? AKA the Easter Bunny? "WHAT?!"

"Yes..." North blushes deeply. "We had a moment in my room-"

"He was in your room?! What was he doing in your room?!" Jack was honestly shocked. Never would he have thought to hear this from his mentor. "And what do you mean a moment?"

Instead of giving Jack all the details, North simply blushed and with a dazed smile said, "Bunny is such a beautiful creature when he cums."

Jack's eyes would have popped out the top of his head if they weren't firmly glued to his face. "D-did you and Bunny have-"

"Nick," Bunny says walking into the room. "Where are the rest of the cleaning supplies? I'm going to reclean the left hall, the elves made another mess and...oh you're still here" Bunny said as he saw Jack sitting beside North with a shock expression on his face. The pooka raised a brow. "What are your guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Aster." North said snapping out of his daze. "If you ran out of supplies there is a closet on the right hall filled with many."

"Okay."

Unknowingly Bunnymund walked out the room once more as Rick's eyes followed his ass as he went to the next room. Jack was still speechless as he stared at the man who he admired for centuries.

"Are you-? Are you guys a couple now?" Jack didn't feel too comfortable by this. His mentor with a person who had confessed to him at least two weeks ago? It was odd! But Frost had no word in it. Plus Bunny had confessed to Nick way before he was ever thought of. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. "Are you?"

"Well...I have not yet to ask him." Nick runs his beard. "I have been meaning to for the past few days after the moment we had. I began to see how beautiful and loving Aster is after spending days with him."

"Sounds like love." Jack forced himself to say. "I hope you guys are happy."

"Thank you, Jack." North chuckled hollowly. "After all these years...I finally come to terms with my feelings...I feel so bad to have lead him on all these years."

"You didn't lead him on." Jack shakes his head. "You didn't know how you felt and you refused a relationship because of that...it's fine. He just could never get over you."

"I suppose but I should have saw earlier how sweet of a pooka he was and how he has feelings just as we do." North looks at the floor. "I was such jerk to him."

"That was in the past." Jack assures him though his stomach turns. "This is now."

North smiles and every bad feeling that Jack had disappeared and was replaced with a warm and very comfortable emotion. "Thank you Jack, I trust that you will keep this between us...until Aster and I...well I think you get idea."

"Dont worry secret is safe with me." Jack nods. "You won't have to worry about a thing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward. That was the word to describe the room. Sandy and Tooth pretended not to stare at Bunnymund but it was quite obvious what was on their minds. Nick had tried to make a conversation dealing with their guardian duties while Jack simply looked away every time Bunny looked at him. It was very awkward.

"Nick," Bunny interrupts him. "Is it okay if I go use the restroom?"

North eyes him curiously, "Ah...well, yes go ahead."

Bunny had walked away quickly. Everyone was paying attention to him. It was known that Nick had told them that he was staying at the pole for a while and now they all were wondering why. He quickly stepped into the hall and found the nearest bathroom.

He was nervous.

He couldn't stop looking at Jack. The boy was afraid of him. His heart thumped in his chest painfully remembering his confession, then it skipped as he thought of Nick who was worried over him. Did Jack ever tell Nick? Was that what they were talking about when Jack had come over? What did Nick say? All of Bunny's questions came to a halt when he heard the restroom door open.

Small footsteps.

Not large, not tiny.

Jack's. They were Jack's feet.

"Bunny? Are you in here? North asked me to check on you." Jack said as he entered the restroom. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Bunny finally answered as he stepped out of a stall (his hiding place). He was annoyed and anxious.

Jack shook a little, a little overwhelmed, and dared to look the rabbit in his eyes. "I'm not suppose to say anything but he really likes you."

"Who?" Bunny asks crossing his arms.

On the outside he remained calm and cool but in the inside he was bursting with emotions.

Jack rubbed his arms. "He told me about your break down-"

"I didn't have a breakdown!" Bunny snapped before he knew it, making Jack jump. His nose flared and breathing ragged, "Who the hell told you I did?"

"He said you came over crying and-"

"North didn't say that." Bunny growled. He felt his heart breaking in half. North just wouldn't go telling the others his personal business? Would he? Nick wouldn't go and tell everyone _everything._ Would he? No, he wouldn't do that.

Jack wasn't backing down, "He told me about you trying to court him and how he rejected you-"

"He...He didn't say that." Bunny says lowly.

"But he likes you!" Jack says when he saw Bunnys expression change. "The night in his room and you and him-"

"The night in his room?" Bunny says then pauses. "We didn't do anything! It was an accident! And only an accident!"

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asks stepping closer. "Because North doesn't think that."

"What does he think then?" Bunny asks angrily. "Does think I'm stupid for actually coming here for his help? Does he think I'm a fool? A game? You guys were laughing at me!"

"When had we laughed about you!" Jack yells. "We weren't laughing! No one laughed at you!"

"How many of you know." Bunny's voice was shallow. "How much did he tell you?"

"Not that much." Jack answered. "But he told me liked you. And that he's planning to ask you out."

Bunny was quiet. His mind jumbled and heart beated loudly. These were the last few days of summer and he had been planning to leave soon and forget everything that had happened.

"I won't accept it." he mumbled quietly.

Jack stared. "What?"

"I won't accept it." Bunny shook his head. "He's just doing it because he feels sorry for me."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack angrily spat. "Are you telling me that after all those years of pining after North that you aren't gonna take his offer? He's going to give you his heart and you're going to say no?!"

"He doesn't love me."

"What the hell makes you think that?!" the winter spirit's face was flushed with anger. "How can the guardian of hope be so hopeless?! Just last night you and him had dinner together! North told me that he loved your company!"

Bunny gritted his teeth. He wanted to snap. He wanted to yell, scream out all the emotions he had bottled up inside. He wanted to cry and go yell at Nick for breaking his heart. He wanted to curse at Jack and told him to mind his own business. But he was stronger than that. He had more dignity and he didn't want to make a scene in Nicks home.

"How could you-!" Jack was cut off.

"Bunnymund, Jack, are you alright?" Nick says slowly opening the restroom door. As he entered, all things were quiet. Everything was quiet. His eyes automatically went to Bunnymund. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sick." Bunnymund says. Suddenly the rabbit didn't look so well, "I'm going to be leaving in the morning and-"

"You're leaving?" North asks incredulously. "You can't leave-"

"Nick, I don't feel too well." Bunny says clutching his stomach. The world was spinning around him,like walls were closing on him.

Jack's eyes widen. "Are you o-"

"Jack go get the yetis!" North ordered as he came by Bunnys side. "Bunnymund are okay? I'll have the yetis give you a check up-"

"Nick, I'm hurting." Bunny breathed.

North wrapped an arm around Bunny's waists to keep him standing (he couldn't help but savor the moment with his arms touching along Bunnys sweet curves). Bunny was shaking, looking as if he were to...break.

"Calm down Aster." North whispered, wrapping his other arm around Bunny's waist. Bunny felt himself tense then a sudden relief came through him. North gently rocked him back and forth, "It's okay. You don't have to leave, you can stay with me."

"I'm a bother." Bunny breathed.

"No," Nick whispered in Bunny's ear. "Is that what you have been thinking these past few days? That you are bother? You certainly are not and you are always welcome here, in my home, and to me."

Bunny looked around sadly. Then he met North's eyes, "Nick we can't do this."

"W-what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Nick. I can't do this, you can't do this. Stop acting like you like me." Bunny tried to move out of the man's grasp but North had a strong hold. "Nick let me-"

"I want to do this." Nick says unclearly. He shook his head then gave a sad smile to the rabbit, "I'm sorry for what I did last time but I want to make it up to you."

"Nick." Bunny bit his lip to hold in a sob. He let out a shaky sigh instead. "No, no, no-"

"I was quite jealous you know." Nick mumbled. Bunny was silent. The man went on, "When I heard that you had asked Jack to be yours….I couldn't control my anger, my jealousy… I thought I had missed out- that you had moved on. I've never been so selfish in my life."

"Nick?"

"I thought…" Nicks grip tightened on the rabbits waist. Bunny felt himself stumble a little. It was still summer after all, and he did suffer from heat.

North buried his head in the hollow of Bunny's neck. "I thought I had missed my chance….that I was no longer good for you...for your eyes and body to want, since you were over me. I-"

"Don't." Bunny grimaced.

North lifted his head and was going to speak but Bunny cut him off.

"Stop." Bunny's words came out in short pants. "You have no idea what I went through after _that_. How humiliated I was? You would never know that feeling!" Tears prickled at the pookas eyes. "I-"

North stopped him. Bunny felt the man's lips upon his own and did nothing. He couldn't believe it. After many dreams of kissing North, Bunny couldn't bring himself to do it.

But Nick was persistent.

The kiss was deepened, Nick turned him, so he was in front. Bunny was against the wall and held onto Nick for support. The man forced his legs apart and wrapped them around his waist.

"Nick!" Bunny screamed when North pushed his legs opened. He broke away from the kiss and tried to get him away. "Nick-"

"Just calm!" Nick says forcing Bunny to look at him. The rabbit paused in his movements to stare at the man. North looked wild. The man took a deep breath then finally released his grip on the rabbit, "I….I am sorry Bunnymund."

Bunny looked around, "For god sakes we're in a bathroom!" he looks back to North sadly. "Look, Nick, I know…"

"Will you go on a date with me?" North asks. He pressed closer to Bunnymund. His eyes were filled with hope, "Please?"

"I'm sorry Nick." Bunny says looking away. He couldn't stand the way Nick was looking at him.

North pushed down the feeling of hurt in his stomach, "If...if that is what you want."

They broke apart slowly. North turned away from Bunnymund and began to leave the restroom. He paused to look back at the rabbit who was still against the wall.

"Do...do you need help?" He asks watching Bunny struggle for a moment against the wall.

Bunny looked up for a split second then looked down shamefully and nodded. He still felt sick. His feet wouldn't move and his heart was heavy.

"Aster," North says as he walks over and wraps an arm around the rabbits waist to help him. "You still aren't leaving."

"I-"

"You are sick, Aster." North states as the walk towards the door. "You cannot fend for yourself."

"I can't be here-"

His words were cut off. They had walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by the rest of the guardians and a few yetis.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks placing a cool hand against Bunny's forehead. From the corner of his eye, Aster could see the flash of jealousy in North's eyes. In an instant it was replaced with a frown. Bunny felt his body heat up at the sight of Nicks anger.

It made him... _hot_.

Jack snatched his hand away, "You're burning!"

"I'm...oh god I'm hurting." Bunny moaned clutching himself. "Nick!" he cried feeling his body tense. "Nick help me!"

North instinctively grasped Bunny and held him in his arms, "What's wrong? Where are you hurting?"

When Bunny had not answered, North looked at the yetis and gave them a nod which meant to prepare a bed in the infirmary.

Tooths wings fluttered feverishly. "Is he going to be okay?!"

Jack shrugged, freaking a little. "I-I don't know."

North had carried Bunnymund to the infirmary and hadn't left his side. He had gently placed Bunny on the bed, watching as the rabbit cringed. His heart strings pulled when he saw Bunny cry out in pain.

"Aster, my love, what is wrong?" North asks crouching beside his pooka.

"I'm hurting!" Bunny cried out. He tried taking deep breathes but it only intensified. "My stomach...Nick, my stomach!"

"I will get you anything you need, please be patient for a few minutes." North pets Bunny on the head softly, hearing the rabbit groan underneath him. "Please, only just a moment."

"No!" Bunny yelled grabbing North's arm as the man rose to leave. "Don't leave me."

Something had made the pookas stomach less tighten. His eyes glazed over with tears and face flushed with red hue.

"Bunnymund, darling-"

"Gods Nick!" Bunny yelled angrily. "Don't call me that! Don't call me 'My love' or 'darling'! I'm Aster, I am your Aster!"

" _My Aster_?" North repeated. Bunny began to yelp in pain causing his grip on North's arm to tighten. The pooka started mewing and scratching. North rubbed circles on _his_ Asters back, "It will only be for a moment. I can bring you medicine."

"I don't want you to leave." Aster moans. "Don't leave me."

"What do you want Aster?!" North asks suddenly feeling mislead. "You do not want me as a mate, you have asked Jack to be yours, and now you wish for me to be by your side?"

Bunny looked at North in pain. All the anger the man has had disappeared when he saw that look.

"I'm...I'm sorry Aster."

"Now you know I how I had felt." Bunny said through clenched teeth. "I was so confused and hurt when you wanted to remain friends after my confessions."

"I'm truly sorry."

"Stop apologizing! Let's forget it!"

"Is that what you do?" North asks taking Bunny's paw into his hand. "Do you try to forget your feelings?"

"Nick." Bunny says tiredly. "I don't want to do this again."

"Did these weeks together mean nothing to you? What about our dinners? Our conversations? You can't say they meant nothing." North pushed. He squeezed the pookas paw, "I have tried my best to open to you and I wish you'd do the same."

"I loved being with you…" Bunny admits. "But it was only as friends."

"Friends? What can I do to win your interest again? What exactly drove you to Jack? Tell me so I can get you back."

The determination in North's voice made Bunny shiver on the cot. His stomach muscles finally relaxed. His ears perked up right and so did his fluffy tail.

It didn't go unnoticed.

North chuckled, "You like that idea?"

Bunnymund blushed. "It will take to you a lot."

"I'll do whatever you want."

Bunny felt himself zing. The undertone Nick had was….oh mim, it was sexy.

"Anything?" Bunny asks with the same undertone.

Nick smirked then kissed Aster on the forehead, "Anything."

"I need to speak with Jack….in private." Bunny says as North pulled away. The man's expression changed from loving to angered. Though North didn't speak on it, it was clear to Bunny that Nick was upset. The pooka gave a small smile, "It will only be for a minute. Don't worry."

"Fine." North sighed giving his rabbit a rub on the head, "But don't be long."

The man rose to his feet. Bunny watched in silence as Nick left the room to go fetch the human boy.

Bunny put his paws to his head.

 _What the bloody heck happened today?!_


End file.
